Draconis :Estrellas de la Noche:  HarryDraco x2
by Sui Felton
Summary: Harry, pensando que estaba en apuros, decidió ofrecerle el techo de su hogar a un chico desconocido. Poco después despertó ante unas risas divertidas. Entonces vio dos pares de ojos grises que lo devoraban, regalándole un encuentro que jamás olvidaría. 3P


Título: Draconis -Estrellas de la noche-  
Pairing: Harry/Draco x2 (Ettanin y Thuban)  
Warnings: Universo parcialmente alterno (?), Twincest, 3P (Trío)  
Género: Slash  
Clasificación: NC-17

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

Harry caminaba por las solitarias calles de Londres, recargándose en cuanta pared podía alcanzar, tratando de no ceder ante los fuertes mareos que lo atormentaban y terminar de cara contra el suelo.

―Maldito seas, Ron… tú y tu fiesta de cumpleaños―masculló el moreno mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. Estaba cansado, tenía mucho sueño y se moría de ganas por llegar a su hogar.

Algunos silbidos y risas llamaron su atención, haciendo que desviara su mirada hacia un grupo de hombres que se encontraban del otro lado de la calle.

―Vamos, ven a jugar con nosotros ―dijo un hombre con voz socarrona.

Varios sujetos rieron a la vez, divertidos, rodeando a alguien con sus cuerpos, impidiendo que éste pudiera moverse y escapar de su acoso. El auror suspiró con cansancio y sacó su varita, apuntó directo a los hombres y los inmovilizó con un rápido movimiento. Uno a uno fueron cayendo hasta dejar al descubierto a la delgada figura de un chico. Un joven rubio que vestía de forma un tanto extraña y que clavaba sus ojos grises en él.

Harry parpadeó y camino hacia él, atraído por una fuerza desconocida. Intercambiaron unas sencillas y escuetas palabras, se sonrieron y, por alguna razón que no pudo comprender, lo invitó a pasar la noche en su casa.

**Draconis****  
-Estrellas de la noche-**

Unos susurros suaves y un cálido aliento acariciaron su cuello, sacándolo de su profundo sueño. Harry intentó abrir los ojos pero todavía estaba demasiado adormilado. Había reducido los niveles de alcohol en su sistema con la ayuda de una poción, pues tenía una junta a primera hora de la mañana y no quería lucir demasiado cansado. El sonido de unas risas llamó su atención, terminándolo de sacar de su letargo.

―¿Crees que ya esté despierto? ―dijo una suave voz.

―Quién sabe, quizás deberíamos intentarlo otra vez ―contestó otra con un tono exactamente igual al anterior.

¿Quiénes eran ellos? Que recordara, había dejado en el sofá a aquel chico que no tenía donde pasar la noche, pero solo era uno y éstos que hablaban eran dos… ¡¿Y por qué carajos se estaban subiendo a su cama?

Abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe, dispuesto a defenderse de los intrusos. Entonces se encontró con dos pares de ojos grises que brillaban con diversión. Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero los jóvenes rubios frente a él lo detuvieron con un movimiento simultáneo, colocando un par de dedos sobre sus labios.

―Creo que sí está despierto, Thuban ―murmuró uno mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del otro joven.

―Cierto, Ettanin ―contestó el chico, acariciando los platinados cabellos del que obviamente era su gemelo.

―Ustedes… ¿qué…? ―murmuró Harry, sorprendido al ver que los dos eran idénticos al chico que había ayudado hacía unas cuantas horas.

La prueba estaba en que ambos vestían el pijama que él mismo le había prestado. Solo que uno llevaba el pantalón y el otro la camisa. El auror boqueó un par de veces, intentando decir algo, lo que fuera, pero su voz se negaba a cooperar. Los rubios sonrieron entre ellos, divertidos ante la reacción del moreno y se acercaron hasta quedar uno a cada lado de su cuerpo. Colocaron una mano sobre su pecho y lo empujaron, dejándolo recostado sobre la cama otra vez.

―Nuestro nombre es _Draco_ ―dijeron los dos a la vez, entrecerrando los ojos mientras se inclinaban poco a poco sobre él.

―Yo soy Draco, Ettanin_ la estrella más brillante_ ―murmuró el del lado derecho, dejando que su cálida respiración golpeara la sensible piel bajo su oído.

―Mi nombre es Draco,Thuban_ la estrella alfa_ ―dijo el otro rubio, imitando los movimientos de su gemelo.

Los jóvenes se levantaron lo suficiente para mirarlo desde arriba, hipnotizándolo con sus miradas. _Algo_ no estaba bien, Harry podía sentirlo. Sin embargo, era incapaz de resistirse a las intensas sensaciones que los jóvenes le provocaban.

¡Dioses! ¡Él tenía veinticinco años y esos chicos no parecían tener más de diecisiete! No podía, _no debía_ permitir que sus pensamientos siguieran por el rumbo donde iban. _Tenía_ que mantener el control. Asustado ante sus propias reacciones observó cómo los gemelos se movían otra vez, serpenteando sobre su piel, seduciéndolo con su aliento, impidiéndole hablar o si quiera razonar con claridad. Entonces lo hicieron, arrancándole un jadeo mientras sus ojos intentaban escapar de sus orbitas; logrando que su miembro se endureciera hasta hacerle gemir de dolor.

Los hermanos se estaban besando, de una manera tan intensa y apasionada que Harry apenas podía soportarlo, metiendo las manos en los lugares que él mismo se moría por tocar. Al separarse, los rubios le dedicaron una sonrisa traviesa e increíblemente erótica a la vez que sus dedos traviesos comenzaban a acariciar su erección por encima de la ropa.

―Mi nombre es Draco, porque los dos somos uno solo ―repitieron los dos, acariciando el pecho del moreno con suavidad con una mano, desprendiendo con lentitud cada uno de los botones de su camisa―. Y tú eres nuestra presa ―finalizaron mientras acariciaban sus propios labios con la lengua.

Harry apretó los dientes, angustiado ante su propia excitación y se movió hacia ellos, como atraído por un imán. Tomó a ambos chicos por los cabellos hasta dejarlos recostados sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlos a la vez, extasiado por el aroma que éstos desprendían. Maravillado por la suavidad y calidez de esas pieles contra la suya. Los tres jadeaban cuando se separaron, hechos un enredo de piernas y manos.

―Harry ―dijo el moreno con voz ronca, besando el cuello de uno y acariciando el trasero del otro.

―Lo sé… ―contestó Thuban mientras se aferraba a la mano de su hermano, luchando contra los temblores que lo recorrían al sentir la mano del hombre deslizarse dentro de la tela de sus pantalones.

―Lo dijiste cuando me dejaste abajo, ¿recuerdas? ―finalizó Ettanin, jadeando ante las mordidas que el auror propinaba a la piel bajo su oído mientras terminaba de arrancarle la camisa.

―Lo recuerdo ―contestó Potter, llevando sus manos hasta las perfectas y suaves nalgas de los gemelos ―. ¿Cómo es que ustedes…? ―no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues los chicos se habían lanzado de nuevo para besarlo con desesperación.

―Después ―dijeron los dos mirándolo con intensidad.

Harry sonrió, decidido a preguntar en otro momento. Tomó a ambos por las caderas y los hizo girar hasta quedar él encima, disfrutando de la vista, relamiéndose a la vez que su erección daba un fuerte y doloroso tirón. Terminó de quitarle los pantalones a Thuban y se regocijó ante la vista de aquellas hermosas y sonrojadas erecciones.

Se colocó encima de los dos y los besó, acariciando los endurecidos pezones, dejando que sus manos descendieran por aquellos cuerpos hasta abrirlos de piernas y acariciar superficialmente aquellas rosadas entradas. Thuban se sentó sobre su hermano ―no sabía cómo, pero podía diferenciarlos sin problema― y mordió sus labios, compartiendo gemidos y jadeos, después jalaron a Harry y metieron los dedos en su boca, lubricándolos con su saliva. Al separarse Harry pudo comprobar que los gemelos se preparaban el uno al otro, susurrando palabras que solo ellos podían entender.

Harry dudó un momento, nervioso, sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Los rubios intercambiaron una sonrisa divertida y se separaron hasta quedar justo frente a él. Ettanin se abrazó a él con las piernas, enredándolas en su cintura. Besándolo hasta hacerle olvidar hasta de cómo se llamaba. Detrás de él, Thuban se encargaba de dilatar a su gemelo con dos dedos mientras besaba la inmaculada espalda, gimiendo al mismo ritmo. El rubio tomó la erección de Harry y la llevó justo a la entrada de su hermano, pasando la lengua por toda la extensión del miembro justo antes de empalar a su gemelo con él.

El auror emitió un jadeo ahogado ante la estrechez que lo rodeaba y tomó a Ettanin por las caderas, bajándolo poco a poco mientras éste intentaba controlar su respiración. Thuban, por su parte, dejó caer algo de saliva sobre el pene de su hermano y comenzó a acariciarlo. Se colocó a un lado del moreno y dejó que éste lo besara mientras introducía dos dedos dentro de su ano, penetrándolo con ellos al mismo ritmo que los movimientos de Ettanin. Harry se recostó nuevamente e hizo que el otro chico quedara sentado sobre él. Los gemelos no perdieron tiempo y se abrazaron, gimiendo ante las sensaciones, acariciando sus miembros mientras se movían de forma cada vez más salvaje hasta que la fuerza del orgasmo los golpeó. Fascinando a Harry con cada uno de sus gritos de placer.

Entonces despertó. Solo, cubierto de sudor. Aturdido ante el fuerte palpitar de su corazón. Llevó una mano a su frente y suspiró, tardando unos momentos en reaccionar por completo. Se puso de pie y dejó que las sabanas se deslizaran por su cuerpo, sorprendiéndolo ante las marcas que cubrían su pecho y vientre. Bajó la mirada y vio las prendas de sus pijamas regadas por el suelo.

Harry dio varios pasos hacia atrás, asombrado ante aquellas pruebas irrefutables que descansaban tiradas en el piso. Caminó directo a su baño y cerró la puerta, jadeando ante los eróticos recuerdos de la noche anterior que llegaban a él. Se apoyó en el borde del lavabo e intentó controlar su respiración.

―¿Qué demonios me pasó anoche? ―murmuró el auror para sí mismo. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con una nota que flotaba justo delante de él.

_Nos vemos pronto, Harry._

No estaba firmada, pero aquella fina y extraña caligrafía doble no dejaba que tuviera dudas sobre quien, o más bien, _quiénes_ eran aquellos que la habían escrito.

* * *

Pueden leer la versión en mi Lj, donde he editado una imagen para el fic ^ ^

h t t p : / / sui-tan . livejourna . com / 22418 . html


End file.
